1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clamps and locking devices, and more particularly to lock clamps operable to hold camper shells to pickup beds or to display racks to prevent theft or accidental removal of the shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Camper shells, mountable on pickup beds are very popular throughout the country. Pickup boxes are generally not equipped with fasteners for secure attachment of the shells and therefore shells are often simply placed on the pickup without proper attachment. Such shells are subject to being accidently blow from the pickup or being tossed from the pickup in case of accident. A further problem is theft of camper shells from the pickup or from display racks in sales lots.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide secure attachment of camper shells to either pickups or display racks with a minimum of effort. For convenience and for practicality, it is essential that the lock clamp be adjustable to varying thicknesses; that the lock clamp be tamper resistant; and that the lock be readily accessible to the user. No lock clamps are known which fulfill these requirements and hence the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,837 issued to J. L. Douglas discloses a clamp which includes a lock which rides on and engages the clamp screw, the lock being held to the clamp by means of an abutment finger. The Douglas clamp is not practical for attachment of a camper shell to a pickup box or display rack in that the lock is not integral with the clamp, thereby permitting easy severance between lock and clamp; in that there is interference between the clamp screw and the locking mechanism--the key being parallel and in close engagement with the screw; and in that when in place for vertical clamping the key hole is in a vertical position which renders the lock accessible to dust and debris or, in the alternative, makes the lock too inconvenient for normal use.